


all the echos in the trees

by meggiewrites



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, yeah it's just porn im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/pseuds/meggiewrites
Summary: A car in the middle of the forest, one married couple, a moonlit night and a crazy idea.
Relationships: Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	all the echos in the trees

**Author's Note:**

> I had a battle with myself if I should post this or not, because of some really not so nice experiences I had with anons in the past. Smut has become a sorta touchy subject since then, even if I am in some ways more confident in writing it these days.
> 
> So, a big BIG thanks to my bubba, who has helped me understand that I shouldn't let other people's opinions hurt me like this – thank you ♡♡ and to Temsah, who was at the core of this idea!
> 
> … don't take this too seriously. It's literally just good-natured, harmless porn. As all my more explicit stories, it will be archive-locked after a week or two. Enjoy!

Manu is frowning.

“Why are you stopping here of all places? We’re in the middle of the Bavarian wilderness.” He takes a look out of the car window and into the pitch-black night, snorting slightly. “There’s nothing here.”

Thomas shoots him a toothy grin. “Oh, but that’s exactly why. After all, isn’t this the perfect place to spread you out on the hood of this really quite expensive car and have my wicked way with you?”

His eyes twinkle, and he’s rubbing his chin. He’s kidding, Manu knows, can obviously pick up on the signs – it’s hardly the first time Thomas made a comment like this – but Manu can still only gape at him.

“Close your mouth sweetheart, _ des war a Schmarrn_.¹ I have to turn around, we took the wrong turn at the last intersection.”

Manu closes his mouth, then clears his throat. He rubs his palms against his thighs before turning his head, looking at his husband. “Um. No, you, um, won’t be doing that.”

Thomas raises his eyebrows questioningly, his hand still hovering over the ignition.

“What you said. Just before.” Manu is aware that the tip of his ears must be bright red by now, but luckily it’s too dark in the car for Thomas to pick up on it.

“What do you mean?”

“What you, um, what you said before you wanted to turn around.”

“That I was kidding?”

“Yes. No. I mean – can you … could we try that, what you said earlier?”

For a moment, Thomas only stares at him with wide eyes, before at first slowly and then much quicker, a smirk appears on his lips. With a swift motion, he unbuckles his seatbelt, then Manu’s, and then, unceremoniously, puts his hand right onto Manu’s crotch.

“… cute, babe.”

His palm feels hot, or maybe that’s Manu’s interest awakening even more than it did at Thomas’ throwaway comment already. His cheeks are burning by now, and he licks over his lips just before Thomas leans over, capturing them with his own. His teeth graze against Manu’s bottom lip, and Manu’s breath hitches before pushing back against him, demanding a kiss that’s so much rougher, so much needier than the first. At the same time, Thomas fiddles with the zipper of Manu’s jeans, pushing it down, his fingertips ghosting over Manu’s cock that is already straining against his boxers. Thomas grins into their kiss when he takes notice of it, of that and the way Manu’s moans are already less suppressed, growing louder as he closes his hand around Manu’s clothed dick.

“You’re really into this, aren’t you?”

Which, after almost four years of relationship, really shouldn’t be surprising to him anymore. Manu’s next moan is even louder than the last, and Thomas can feel him pressing into his touch, filling his right hand so perfectly as the left rests on the back of Manu’s head, pulling him in for another feverish kiss before they pull away.

Manu’s eyes are hazy, his lips swollen and probably a bright red colour, and he chases after Thomas’ mouth as they separate as if guided by a magnetic pull.

Thomas chuckles, rubbing his thumb over Manu’s neck, feeling the goosebumps underneath it. 

“C’mon, take off your pants.”

When Manu starts pulling off his top instead, Thomas catches his wrists before he can finish, fully knowing how much getting manhandled turns Manu on. Immediately, he’s rewarded by a soft whimper and Manu biting down on his bottom lip. Still, he pushes against Thomas’ hands, freeing himself from the beloved restraints, and shoots Thomas a wicked grin as he pushes open the passenger door, getting out of the car.

For a second, Thomas just stares after him before shaking off his daze and chuckling fondly. His husband had always been really single-minded, and this? Ultimately, it’s no surprise that once he’s had that fantasy planted in his head, he wanted to make it real.

When Thomas joins him outside, he walks to the front of the car and finds Manu already there. He’s only wearing his boxer shorts and t-shirt by now, the jeans folded neatly and placed on the hood, shoes and socks probably somewhere on the ground. It’s so dark outside that Thomas can barely make out his lustful grin, but still, his eyes are immediately drawn to where he knows Manu’s lower parts must be rock-solid by now. His forest green, oversized tee is draped over the area, and Thomas can see the way it’s tented there. With a few big steps, he has walked up to where Manu is standing, placing both his hands on Manu’s waist before guiding him backwards until his husband’s back is met with the hood of the car, then gliding his hands down to rest on the small of his back.

“You’re overdressed,” Manu remarks, but that only teases a grin out of Thomas.

“You’ll get me naked soon enough, love, but lemme enjoy this first, okay?” He says it with his teeth grazing against Manu’s neck and Manu throws his head back with a tight gasp, his arms coming up to wrap themselves around Thomas’ shoulders so tightly that Thomas won’t ever be able to forget who he’s holding in his arms – his captain, his goalkeeper, one of the strongest men he knows, both mentally and physically.

It’s a warm night in late spring, so he knows that Manu’s shiver when Thomas pushes his fingers under the waistband of his shorts is not due to the cold. Thomas’ grin widens. “Someone’s eager.”

Well, it’s not that he’s all that unaffected either. Thus, he stops wasting time and walks Manu backwards just a little bit more, signalizing him to push himself up on the hood of the car. Thomas waits until Manu seems to sit comfortably before stepping in between his legs, pushing the boxers down all the way, dumping them onto Manu’s jeans before kissing him again. 

“Open your mouth, babe.”

Spit isn’t the best to use instead of lube, but it’s all they have at the moment – at least, having been checked only a few days ago at the club, they’re both clean of any possible STD pathogens – so Thomas doesn’t hesitate to push two fingers in between Manu’s lips, suppressing a moan himself when his husband starts sucking on them so eagerly. Once they’re wet enough, Thomas pushes Manu’s legs further apart, pressing his fingers against his hole.

Manu’s mewl when Thomas starts breaching him without warning is one of the most arousing noises Thomas has ever heard. It doesn’t usually take that long to prepare him, but still Thomas enjoys the way he gets to spread them inside the hot channel, mapping the territory slowly and sensually despite knowing Manu’s body inside out. In the end, he’s too impatient himself to wait for long, and so he lets go of Manu just long enough so that he can get rid off his own pants and underwear. He’s so hard that it’s aching, which really is no wonder with the image that is presented to him now.

The moon has come out behind the trees, a delicate crescent hanging in the sky, illuminating Manu just so, giving his hair and skin a subtle shine as he sits on the hood, ready and panting already, licking over his lips as he pulls Thomas closer again, but Thomas has something else in mind.

“Lay down on your back, and hold on tight, okay sweetheart?” he murmurs quietly, suddenly in awe by the quiet of the mountains and the forest surrounding them.

Manu does as he’s told, spreading his arms wide so he can grip onto both sides of the bodywork of the car. Pleased, Thomas puts his hand on Manu’s waist, pulling his husband closer towards him just ever so slightly, so that Manu’s ass is perfectly perched on the edge of the hood, his back arched. Thomas leans down for a taste, pushing up Manu’s shirt just a bit and licking over his abs before taking his long legs and hooking them over his shoulder, bringing himself in position.

“Thommyy–” Manu pants “–stop … ah!! Stop teasing!”

“Alright then,” Thomas leans down to kiss him again, and then, without further ado, pushes himself into Manu’s body. Painstakingly slowly, of course – it costs him a lot of restraint, but he wants Manu to get a little more demanding in his needs, to drive him a little closer towards the edge, to tease him just a little longer.

Of course, it doesn’t take long.

A moan, accompanied by a few quieter whimpers that follow it immediately, slips through Manu’s lips as he reaches up, gripping Thomas by the shoulders, pulling him closer without giving him a chance to pull away again, until Thomas is almost laying on Manu’s chest, the heat of their bodies becoming one, their breath mixing together.

Now, Thomas can’t hold back any longer, both because of the way Manu’s noises get his gears going and the way he feels around Thomas’ dick, smooth and soft, so familiar but evoking a feeling of paradise on earth each time anew, a wonder ever time they reunite their bodies to each other. He starts moving, first slowly and then soon quicker as he leaves marks on Manu’s neck in the process, his shoulders, his chest, kissing him. 

They groan into each other’s mouths, as Manu wiggles even closer, needing Thomas deeper, more. His whimpers grow more unchained when Thomas finally hits that sweet spot inside him, and Thomas picks up more speed yet again, realizing with a head that’s spinning that he’s getting close. He can feel the wetness of Manu’s precum against his stomach and so he can tell that his husband is almost there, too.

Still, he resists, and vows to take care of his husband’s leaking cock before giving into his pleasure, and so he lifts his right hand as his left continues to caress Manu’s side, engulfing Manu’s dick and pumping it, drawing noises even sweeter, even more powerful, from his picture of a husband.

It only takes a few more tugs, and then Manu comes all over his hand, which is enough to send Thomas over the edge too, painting Manu’s insides white before collapsing on his chest, wrapping his arms around him as he buries his face in Manu’s shoulder.

They lay there for quite a while, with Manu’s hand rubbing circles into Thomas’ back, humming contently as Thomas smiles against his neck. Only when they both shiver almost at the same time do they realize again where they are, and Thomas pulls away, gently pulling out before leaning in once more, searching for Manu’s lips in a kiss that’s way too sweet, way too innocent considering what they’ve just done. 

Manu sits up, sliding down from the hood and instead leaning against it, his strong arms warm around Thomas’ shoulders as he smiles into the kiss. When they pull away, they rest their foreheads against each other, both unable to fight off a tired, incredulous grin.

Thomas chuckles. “I love you, Nunu. And your crazy ideas.”

Manu huffs and quickly pecks the corner of his mouth. “_Your _ idea. You would have been just too much of a chicken to actually do it.”

With a smile, Thomas pushes Manu’s sweaty hair out of his forehead. “Well, that’s what I’ve got you for, after all.”

To that, Manu doesn’t say anything anymore, but the sparkles in his eyes are an answer enough.

And as the trees stay quiet around them, this memory they made for themselves burns brightly in their minds as they get dressed, getting in the car silently, driving through the night to return to the comfort of their home.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ 'that was a joke' (disclaimer: I am not Bavarian)
> 
> I write FICTION about real people. None of this is intended to harm them or their reputation in any way. Please leave kudos and maybe a comment if you liked it! | [tumblr](http://manuelmueller.tumblr.com/)


End file.
